


Panic and Confident

by Imorz



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Bad Flirting, Gay Panic, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Teasing, first jjp fic by me okay, jaebum is so whipped, semi lokal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Tidak, tidak. Pak Jaebeom tidak berharap Pak Jinyoung belok seperti yang Yugyeom katakan, hahahaha unless?
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Panic and Confident

**Author's Note:**

> Hak cipta GOT7/JJ Project sepenuhnya dipegang oleh JYP Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

“Bagaimana menurut, Bapak? Pak Jinyoung itu oke banget apa okeeeee banget? Kalau aku sih, oke pakai banget-nget-nget, gitu.”

Yugyeom menyenggol kawan seperjuangan di sebelah, Bambam, kemudian menaikkan alisnya dua kali, niatnya ingin menggoda guru musik mereka, Pak Im Jaebeom, yang rumornya punya karakter _chic and sexy_ (padahal tiap pulang ke rumah bakal mesra-mesraan sama kucing-kucingnya, saling sahut-sahutan kata meow seakan tengah mengobrol, lalu memakai piyama seraya menonton video kucing di internet). Jaebeom sendiri tidak ingat bagaimana ia berakhir menjadi guru, padahal sewaktu kuliah, ia berandai-andai menjadi seorang komposer terkenal, dikelilingi banyak wanita bohai, pergi ke kelab malam tiap malam minggu, tapi—ahaha, nasib tidak mengizinkanmu menjadi _bad boy_ ala drama Korea, Tuan.

Di sinilah Jaebeom berakhir. Menjadi guru musik di salah satu sekolah menengah atas swasta, dengan gaji honor tidak seberapa, terkadang ia kerja sambilan dengan nyanyi di salah satu kedai kopi milik teman lama sebagai tambahan pundi-pundi uang untuk memberi makan kucing-kucingnya setiap hari. Tidak apa-apa perut keroncongan, asal Nora dan kawan-kawan tidak merista seperti majikannya.

“Pak, kalau ternyata Pak Jinyoung suka sama Bapak juga gimana, Pak?” tanya Bambam lalu menyikut lengan Jaebeom. Ia terkikik bersama Yugyeom, senang sekali menggoda Pak guru yang satu ini.

“Ngawur aja kalian ini. Pak Jinyoung tuh engga belok, lurus—“

“Tapi Bapak maunya dia belok, ‘kan?”

Jaebeom sigap memukul kepala Bambam dan Yugyeom (Yugyeom protes kenapa dia ikutan dipukul) dengan buku tentang partitur. “Sudah sana, cepetan kalian ngerjain soalnya, remedial aja bacotnya selangit. Bapak jadi makin pusing dengerin kalian ngomong terus.”

Tahu begini, Jaebeom kasih nilai tujuh puluh saja biar sesuai sama nilai minimal lulus daripada harus satu ruangan dengan dua biang kerok kelas—Kim Yugyeom serta Kunpimook Bhuwakul Bambam—dan memperoleh sakit kepala mendengar ocehan mereka yang tidak masuk akal. Setengah. Setengah, tidak masuk akal. Setengahnya ... agak benar.

Park Jinyoung. Guru sastra yang dielu-elukan seantero sekolah. Katanya guru paling kalem, paling murah senyum, paling sering ngasih nilai bagus, pokoknya jadi kesayangan murid-murid. Wajahnya teduh, senyumnya manis, matanya berkilau, bibirnya tebal, bokongnya sempurna—oh, maaf, Jaebeom segera geleng-geleng kepala. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jaebeom, yang dibilang guru muka sangar lah, guru kelebaran bahu lah, guru ini-itu. Jaebeom sudah tercap negatif, meski ada murid-murid lain yang membelanya.

Berikut beberapa testimonial dari beberapa murid yang pernah ia ajar:

_Pak Jaebeom engga gitu, kok! Biar sangar, tapi beliau doyan ngelus kucing!_

_Bahu Pak Jaebeom itu glendotan_ material _, tahu!_

_Kata siapa Pak Jaebeom galak? Ya emang galak, sih. Tapi pernah gak kalian lihat dia minum susu stroberi? Gak pernah, ‘kan? Sama aku juga gak pernah, he._

_Pak Jaebeom kalo kesurupan langsung_ b-boy-ing _._

(Jaebeom bingung, itu semua pujian atau celaan).

Beberapa murid acap kali memasangkannya dengan Pak Jinyoung. Katanya cocok kalau disandingkan. _Dark_ dan _Light_. _Grim Reaper_ (yang membuat julukan ini kurang ajar) dan _Angel_. Seperti cerita-cerita roman picisan yang beredar. Jaebeom tidak masalah, yang masalah adalah dari pihak Jinyoung. Ia merasa sungkan ingin bertegur sapa dengan Jinyoung, takut lelaki itu menghindarinya, menganggapnya sok-kenal-sok-dekat (Jaebeom memang baru dua tahun mengajar, sedangkan Jinyoung sudah sekitar empat tahun), atau takut ketika ia menyapa, murid-murid lain langsung menggoda mereka. Ia sangat takut membuat Jinyoung tidak nyaman dengan eksistensinya.

Yugyeom dan Bambam tampaknya tidak terlalu peduli soal itu. Menjadi bandel sudah melekat di dalam nadi. Menggoda Pak Jaebeom adalah prioritas nomor satu ketika berangkat sekolah.

“Pak, aku panggilin Pak Jinyoung, ya?” ucap Yugyeom.

Jaebeom mendengus. “Buat apa? Cepat selesaikan kerjaanmu, baru sana bisa main lagi. Terserah mau main apa, main judi juga boleh, Bapak gak peduli lagi.”

“Gak boleh gitu, Pak. Gini-gini, aku anaknya taat peraturan, loh. Gak pernah terlambat, selalu piket, baju rapi.”

“Ya, ya, ya. _Stop_ ngomongnya. Punyamu sisa berapa, Yugyeom?”

“Sisa delapan belas.”

Jaebeom tepuk jidat. Itu artinya, dari sekian waktu berjalan, anak ini baru mengerjakan dua soal.

“Punya kamu gimana, Bambam?”

Bambam mendongak. “Hah? Punyaku apa, Pak?”

Kertas miliknya banyak corat-coret dan gambar tidak penting, alias tidak ada satu soal pun yang dikerjakan.

Tahan, Jaebeom, tahan. Ingat, kamu itu _chic and sexy_ , jadi tidak boleh ada niatan ingin mencekik meskipun sedang emosi.

Jaebeom melonggarkan dua kancing atas kemeja, melepaskan kacamata, kemudian memijit pelipis; kepalanya pening luar biasa.

“Tolong, cepat selesaikan soal-soalnya, Bapak mau istirah—“

“Loh, masih belum selesai juga?”

Jaebeom cepat menegap, kedua matanya terbelalak mendengar suara yang amat familiar.

“Pak Jinyoung!” seru Yugyeom dan Bambam bersamaan, lalu melirik Jaebeom dengan tatapan menggoda.

“Sejak Bapak ke luar sampai sekarang balik lagi masih belum selesai juga remedialnya? Kalian ini tadi ngapain aja? Pak Jaebeom, kalau kesusahan mengatur mereka, sini saya aja. Mereka ini memang berandalan kelas kakap,” tutur Jinyoung dengan muka galak yang mana malah tambah manis.

“E-eh, gak perlu. Saya bisa, kok. Sebentar lagi mereka bakal selesai ... sepertinya....”

Jinyoung melihat kertas soal milik Yugyeom yang bersih dan Bambam yang morat-marit. “Kasihan Pak Jaebeom, sampai harus berbohong gitu demi kalian. Sudah, Pak. Bapak sekarang istirahat aja, tuh kemeja udah ga keruan, kacamata udah ga dipasang lagi—oh, astaga Pak Jaebeom kalau begini kelihatan ganteng juga—maksudnya, biar saya aja yang gantian jagain mereka.”

Iya, Jaebeom tidak salah dengar. Yugyeom dan Bambam pun turut berteriak tertahan.

“Beneran, nih?” tanya Jaebeom lalu berdiri dari kursi. “Gak enak saya jadinya.”

Jinyoung menggeleng, lalu menepuk pundak Jaebeom. “Beneran kok, Pak. Udah, sekarang Bapak bisa istirahat pulang ke rumah.”

“Makasih, loh. Dari tadi emang kepala saya pusing dengerin celotehan mereka, mau beli bodrek nanti sekotak.”

Jinyoung tertawa, dan Jaebeom bersumpah itu adalah suara tawa paling menyenangkan hati yang pernah ia dengar. Apa ini? Jaebeom suka pada Pak Jinyoung? Jelas, siapa yang tidak suka? Siapa yang tidak menaruh hati? Tentu Jaebeom suka, suka sekali, suka sekali sampai rasanya ingin mengajak Jinyoung berfoto latar belakang biru berdua.

“Sama-sama, Pak Jaebeom.”

“Nah! Karena Pak Jinyoung sudah berbaik hati menggantikan Bapak, gimana kalo Pak Jaebeom ngajak Pak Jinyoung ngopi sebagai ganti terima kasih? Ngejagain saya sama Yugyeom itu gak gampang loh, Pak. Bapak tahu sendiri,” ucap Bambam seraya mengerling pada Jaebeom.

Jaebeom menoleh pada Jinyoung yang terdiam. Inilah yang ia takutkan, takut Jinyoung akan menganggapnya menjijikan, lalu menjauhi. Sekali lagi Jinyoung itu lurus (menurut pengamatan sotoynya), tidak belok seperti Jaebeom. Jinyoung sendiri adalah orang pertama yang membuatnya belok.

“Sudah, Bambam. Pak Jinyoung itu banyak kesibukan, jangan bikin dia pusing kayak kamu bikin Bapak pusing.”

“Loh?” Jinyoung menatap Jaebeom dengan heran. “Saya kira Bapak mau ngajakin saya ngopi beneran tadi, saya nunggu-nunggu Pak Jaebeom ngomong kayak begitu barusan.”

“Hah?”

Bambam segera bersiul, Yugyeom bertepuk tangan. Ruang guru yang hanya terisi empat orang itu jadi riuh mendadak. Jinyoung tersenyum manis, ia meraih kacamata Jaebeom yang tergeletak di atas meja dan menyerahkan pada empunya.

“Saya gak keberatan ngopi sama Pak Jaebeom. Atur aja jadwalnya, saya usahakan nyempetin waktu buat ketemuan sama Bapak. Gak masalah, kok.”

Jaebeom menganga, tangannya masih menggantung dengan kacamata bulat bertengger di antara jemari. Ia mengerjap menatap Jinyoung yang tersipu, gantian melihat dua anak murid yang memberinya tatapan penuh arti—tunggu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Jinyoung melangkah lebih dekat. Tangannya terangkat mengancing dua kancing kemeja Jaebeom yang sebelumnya terbuka. “Kalau Pak Jaebeom sungkan, ya sudah tidak jadi saja kalau begitu.”

“Mau, saya mau, kok. Kata siapa saya gak mau? Mau banget saya, atuh.”

Jinyoung segera mengulum senyum. “Oke, deh. Jadi kapan kita kencannya, Pak?”

“Kencan?”

“Ngopi maksudnya, ngopi. _Sorry, sorry_ , keselepet tadi lidah saya.”

“Oh.” Jaebeom berdehem. Ia kembali melirik Yugyeom dan Bambam yang tampak memberikan bantuan. “Err, besok—eh, bukan, malam, ya? Oh, malam, ya malam ini gimana?”

“Bisa, bisa. Nanti Pak Jaebeom jemput saya?”

“I-iya, nanti saya jemput.”

Jinyoung mengangguk. Ia mendorong Jaebeom ke luar dari ruangan.

“Baiklah, sudah _fix_. Sekarang Bapak bisa pulang ke rumah, main dulu sama kucin-kucing Bapak, baru malamnya kita ngopi bareng. Dadah, Pak Jaebeom.”

Pintu ditutup tepat di depan hidung Jaebeom. Ia masih termangu. Dari dalam masih terdengar suara siulan dan kalimat-kalimat menggoda dari Yugyeom dan Bambam. Entahlah, rasanya sel-sel tubuhnya seakan tidak berfungsi. Di koridor, ia berjalan dengan lunglai, masih mengingat momen ketika Jinyoung mengancingkan kemeja, pun ketika Jinyoung tersipu. Duh, Jaebeom jadi makin suka, jadi makin ingin mempersunting.

Ngomong-ngomong soal mempersunting, Jaebeom punya ide yang lebih baik selain mengajak Jinyoung minum kopi bersama.

Ia berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke ruangan guru, membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa, membuat tiga orang yang berada di dalam terkesiap dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba.

“Pak Jinyoung, setelah kita ngopi, mau sekalian kawin sama saya, gak?”

.

.

.

Selesai.

**Author's Note:**

> ya ampun saya nulis apa ;-; anw, saya suka banget sama jjp tapi setelah berapa lama baru sekarang nulis mereka eye----
> 
> anw, makasih sudah baca sampai sini!


End file.
